Crazy Dares KvK Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: The very first KvK truth or dare fic! Come and see the characters perform amazing dares, tell embarrassing secrets, and much much more! All hosted by me and a close friend!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares KvK Style

The room is dark for a few moments.

"LIGHT!" cries a girl's voice. The room becomes bright, almost blinding. When things clear up it's obvious that the room is an abandoned warehouse.

Standing in the middle of the warehouse is a male and a female.

The female stands at 5'2, has lightly tanned skin and light green eyes, which have flecks of brown in them. Her hair is black, and it reaches down to her shoulders. She wears a red polo shirt, blue jeans and black converse sneakers. She has a nametag that reads 'CPG'

The male, standing to the left of CPG, stands at about 5'4, has pale skin and ocean blue eyes. His hair is spiky, and is colored dark brown. He wears a plain blue tee shirt, black jeans and blue tennis shoes. He has a nametag that says 'Dovahzeymah'

CPG snaps her fingers, and a clipboard appears in both her hand and Dovahzeymah's hand.

"Hello, everyone. And welcome to the very first Kid vs. Kat dare show!" CPG says excitedly. Dovahzeymah flips through a few pages on his clipboard, before clearing his throat.

"We have some rules to go over" he says. CPG nods.

"First, no M rated dares. Second, you should give us your appearance, or a fake appearance along with your review. Third, only five OCs at a time will be able to come on the show. Finally, if you're wondering how to dare, simply put your dares into a review. Truths are also welcome, and you may also dare Dovahzeymah and me. More than one dare or truth for more than one character is perfectly fine" she states.

"Now, I guess I use my author powers to get all the characters here?" Dovahzeymah says uncertainly.

"Yep! Just raise your hand to the ceiling and concentrate" CPG responds.

Dovahzeymah sighs as he raises his hand. His hand begins to glow. Suddenly, a black spot opens on the ceiling, which soon drops the Kid vs. Kat characters onto the ground.

"COOP! What did you do!" Burt cries, as he sits up.

"I didn't do anything, I swear dad!" Coop wails, also sitting up.

"He's right" CPG says, getting everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Fiona asks, crossing her arms. CPG has to put in a great amount of restraint not to maul her.

"She's means that we did it. Welcome to your very first truth or dare!" Dovahzeymah responds, as he sees CPG seething.

"Oh, and Kat can speak english here. Go ahead, try it Kat" CPG adds. Everyone looks to the hairless feline.

"Um, I hate you Coop?" Kat mutters, shocked that his mouth is forming human words. Dr. K whacks him.

"Likewise" Coop scoffs, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well there is one other thing we should mention. We are HUGE CoopxKat fans" Dovahzeymah says nervously. He then ducks behind CPG, obviously scared of what Kat will do.

However, Coop and Kat are too stunned to do anything. They just sit there, eyes wide and mouths open.

Sighing, CPG drags Dovahzeymah from behind her.

"Okay, now there is an invisible force field around this place, that will electrocute you if you try and escape. It cannot be disabled, unless a dare allows you to leave" CPG explains to their captives. She smirks at their stunned looks.

"Now..." Dovahzeymah says. He snaps his fingers, and some chairs appear. The characters are unwillingly put into the chairs. CPG and he then turn to the camera.

"Remember to dare!" they cry together, then share a high-five.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright! Sorry for such a long wait, but we're back!" CPG declares. The characters, who fell asleep, yawn as they slowly try to stand and gain their senses back.

"Also, the Kat Kommander, Lorne and Harley are all here. They were just too freaked last chapter to do anything" Dovahzeymah tells the audience.

"Now, our first dare. Kat, you have to kiss Coop"

"That was given like ten times" Dovahzeymah notes.

Kat and Coop, who are really too groggy to understand anything that's happening, just yawn in response. Coop shrugs carelessly.

"Whatever, get it over with" he says. Kat kisses Coop gently on the cheek, and CPG laughs.

"No. On the lips" she orders. Kat obeys.

"How are they not upset?" Dennis wonders aloud. Everyone else has woken up, but Kat and Coop seem as though they just got one minute of sleep for the entire week.

"I don't think you should know" CPG says vaguely. Dennis opens his mouth to protest, the decides that she's probably right and closes it.

"Alright, now Kat, read this" Dovahzeymah demands, handing him a printed version of 'Wrong Feelings'

By now Kat is mildly awake, enough to understand what he just did, but not enough to really give a shit. He nods, takes the story and reads it silently in a nearby corner.

"While he does that, Burt you have to bake a cake for a reviewer" Dovahzeymah tells him.

"And two more for me and him" CPG adds. Burt nods and rushes to a kitchen that CPG summoned earlier.

Kat came back, and handed the story back to the hosts. CPG snaps her fingers, and suddenly Kat is attached to a lie detector. There is a green light, a red one, and a yellow one.

"What's the yellow one for?" Dovahzeymah asks.

"It means whatever he says is a lie, but he only subconsciously knows it" CPG explains. She turns to Kat.

"Was the story true?" she asks. Kat pauses.

"Actually, I never really considered why I hate Coop. I just do for some reason" he finally states. The green light beeps.

"Okay, Kat and Coop. Did you enjoy that kiss earlier?" Dovahzeymah asks. By now they're fully awake, and they both scream,

"NO!"

Unfortunately, Kat is still hooked to the lie detector. The red light beeps, causing CPG to burst out laughing.

"Okay, we'll pick this up later" Dovahzeymah says, and begins trying to calm down CPG.


End file.
